creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Max
„Okay, mit wem spreche ich heute?" Ich sehe meinen Psychologen fragend an: „Aber Sie kennen mich doch, ich bin Max." Ich lächle ihn freundlich an. Er sieht mich über seine Hornbrille hinweg an, seine eisgrauen Augen tasten mich ab. Er streicht mit seiner faltigen Hand seine grauen und schütternden Haare zurück und verzieht seinen runzligen Mund zu einem Lächeln und nickt: „Tut mir leid, Max, aber du weißt ja, in dieser Psychiatrie bin ich so gefragt, dass ich einfach zu viele Patienten habe." Er lacht sanft und in seinen Augen ist etwas zu sehen, etwas, das nach Erleichterung aussieht. Ich sehe ihn an und frage höflich: „Doktor, ich weiß, ich bin hier Patient und dass dies eine Einrichtung für schwierige Fälle ist, aber sind die ganzen Ketten notwendig? Ich bin doch eigentlich ruhig, wenn ich meine Pillen nehme." Er streicht sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn und schließt seine Augen. Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten und er scheint angestrengt nachzudenken: „Okay, Max, wir werden dir die Ketten abnehmen, aber nur, weil du ein guter Junge warst." Er beugt sich vor und verwuschelt mir die Haare. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie alt ich bin, aber ich merke, dass ich zu alt für so ein Benehmen bin, doch ich lass ihn gewähren. Diese Ketten reiben nämlich ganz schön an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken. Ein Pfleger kommt zu mir an den Stuhl, seine Arme und sein Hals sind dick bandagiert. Er sieht mich voller Hass an. Seine braunen Augen sehen fast schon so aus, als wollten sie Gift auf mich schießen. Als er meine Ketten abgemacht hat, springt er schon fast von mir weg und bewegt sich schnell auf seinen Posten zurück. Ich sehe mich im Raum um, sehr schlicht, einfach nur vier trostlose, kalte graue Betonwände. In einer ist eine Eisentür. Im Raum sind mit mir vier Personen, der Doktor und zwei sehr muskulöse Pfleger. Beide sind stark bandagiert und sie sehen sehr angespannt aus; dem einen läuft der Schweiß von der Stirn, obwohl es hier drin sehr kalt ist. Im Raum gibt es nur zwei Möbel und zwar den Stuhl des Doktors und meinen eigenen Stuhl. Mein Stuhl sieht, im Gegensatz zum Stuhl des Doktors, ziemlich kaputt aus. Das Holz, aus dem er gemacht worden ist, ist an vielen Stellen kaputt, muss wohl mit viel Kraft abgebrochen worden sein. Der Stuhl wackelt auch leicht, das eine Stuhlbein ist wohl, nachdem es abgerissen wurde, nur wieder angeklebt worden. Nachdem ich mir den Stuhl genauer angesehen habe, meldet sich der Doktor zu Wort: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Max, deinen neuen Stuhl haben sie noch nicht geliefert. Du musst dich wohl noch mit deinem jetzigen begnügen. Doch das ist jetzt egal." Er räuspert sich kurz, sieht auf seine Notizen und fragt mich dann: „Hattest du in letzter Zeit Albträume?" Er sieht mir angestrengt in die Augen und ich überlege: „Ja, da war einer... Ich war in einem schlecht beleuchtenden Raum, es hat furchtbar gestunken, als wäre da etwas drin gestorben. Ich stehe in dem Raum und eine kalte Stimme sagt immer wieder dieselben Worte: „Es wird nicht wehtun, hoffentlich. Es wird nicht wehtun, hoffentlich." Und wenn die Stimme aufhört, spüre ich überall an meinen Körper Schmerzen, als würde man mich mit einem Messer schneiden oder in mein Fleisch stechen." Der Doktor nickt und schreibt sich etwas auf: „Hattest du in deinem Albtraum auch Schmerzen an den Augen?" Ich sah den alten Mann an und sagte dann zögernd: „N-nein, an meinen Augen tat nichts weh. Alles drum herum schon, nur die Augen nicht." Er nickte wieder und kritzelte wieder was auf seine Zettel: „Sonst noch was, Max? Oder war es das mit deinem Albtraum?" Ich denke nochmal angestrengt nach, aber musste feststellen dass das eigentlich alles war, nur dass sich dies immer wiederholte. Der Doktor schrieb auch das auf und lehnte sich nach vorne: „Okay, wir werden heute mal was anderes probieren als sonst. Hypnose, es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber es kann helfen, Erinnerungen hervor zu holen." Ich sah den Doktor skeptisch an und er hob seine linke Augenbraue: „Vertrau mir, das hat schon vielen geholfen." Ich nickte zögernd. Er holte aus seinem leicht vergilbten Arzt Kittel ein Pendel mit einem wunderschönen blutroten Stein daran raus. Dieser ist rechteckig und die Kanten sind abgerundet. „Jetzt, achte nur auf den Stein! Es gibt nichts anderes als den Stein!" Er beginnt den Stein hin und her zu schwingen. Meine Augen verfolgen das kleine Steinchen und sind wie daran gefesselt. "Achte nur auf den Stein! Er wird dich in deine tiefsten Geheimnisse führen." Meine Augen folgen weiterhin dem Stein, doch sie werden immer schwerer. Es ist fast so, als würde der Stein mich in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch ziehen. Immer tiefer hinab in das Unbekannte. Dorthin, wo sich niemand hin traut. Die Stimme des Doktors höre ich nur noch ganz leise und ich spüre, wie sich mein Oberkörper nach vorne beugt und dann mein ganzer Körper auf dem kalten Boden aufschlägt. "Wo... bin ich?" Ich richte mich langsam auf, ich fühle mich so schwer. Es ist kalt und so dunkel. Ich setze mich hin und strecke meine Hand aus. Es ist so dunkel, dass ich nicht mal meinen Arm sehe. Ich stehe vorsichtig auf, immer darauf gefasst, dass ich gegen die Decke knallen könnte. Doch nichts. Ich stand grade und keine Decke, gegen die ich hätte stoßen können. Ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne und ein Licht geht an. Es beleuchtet eine Tür, sie sieht sehr alt aus. Ich gehe langsam auf die Tür zu. Die Finsternis wird immer erdrückender. Ein gewaltiger Druck bildet sich in meinem Brustkorb, als würde etwas mit aller Macht auf meinen Brustkorb drücken, um ihn zu zerquetschen. Ich erreiche die Tür. Sie sieht aus dieser Distanz verbrannt aus. Ein paar Stellen sind noch weiß, doch der Rest ist schwarz verkohlt. Diese Tür kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht woher. Ich greife nach dem Türgriff. Er ist lauwarm, als wäre das Feuer erst eine kurze Zeit aus. Der Türgriff lässt sich nur schwer drehen. Ich versuche die Tür aufzudrücken, doch sie hängt fest. Also werfe ich mich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Sie biegt sich leicht, und nochmal. Dieses Mal bricht die Tür auseinander und ich finde mich in einem verbrannten Kinderzimmer wieder. Das Zimmer war wohl schön, doch jetzt sind alle Spielsachen, die Kuscheltiere, selbst der Laufstall verbrannt. Ich gehe langsam in den Raum und die Tür hinter mir verschwindet. Dort, wo sie war, ist nur noch verbranntes Mauerwerk. Meine Augen weiten sich, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich war doch grade erst durch diese Tür gebrochen und jetzt ist dort nur eine Mauer. Ich atme tief durch. Nicht durchdrehen, du solltest dich umsehen. Ich drehe mich wieder dem Zimmer zu und nähere mich langsam dem Laufstall. Dort drin liegt etwas, es sieht nach einem Kind aus. Es liegt auf dem Bauch, rührt sich aber nicht. Es scheint nicht einmal zu atmen. Ich stehe am Bettchen und beuge mich über das Gitter. Das Kind sieht nicht verletzt aus. Keine Verbrennungen. Nichts. Ich berühre es vorsichtig. Nichts. Ich hebe es langsam an. Nichts. Ich erschrecke, als ich sein Gesicht sehe. Es ist voller Schnitte, überall, und über und unter seinen Augen sind zwei rote Dreiecke gemalt. Ich lasse es fallen. Es bleibt einfach sitzen. Da merke ich, dass es nur eine Puppe ist, und atme erleichtert aus. Ich sehe mich weiter in dem zerstörten Zimmer um. Nichts Auffallendes, außer der ziemlich vergilbten Zeitung. Sie liegt auf dem verbrannten Boden und ich hebe sie auf: „Man, die ist ja uralt... Familie in einem Blutbad getötet. Baby überlebt." Ich kratze mich am Kopf und sehe mich weiter im Raum um. Nichts Besonderes. Wirklich, überhaupt nichts. Spielsachen, Möbel, Wände und... eine Tür. „Werde ich grad verrückt? Die war doch grad eben noch nicht da, oder?" Ich gehe langsam auf die Tür zu. Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Die Erinnerung liegt genau vor mir, doch wenn ich mich stärker darauf konzentriere, verliere ich sie. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich sie früher sehr oft gesehen. Die Erinnerung verschwindet. Wie lichter Nebel, der durch einen Windstoß auseinander gerissen wird. Die Tür, sie scheint intakt zu sein, kaum verbrannt und das helle Holz scheint erst frisch gestrichen worden zu sein. Meine Hand nähert sich der Klinke. Ich merke wie mein Körper sich anspannt, wie mir der Schweiß ausbricht. Meine Hand schließt sich um das kühle Metall und ich drücke die Klinke runter. Sie quietscht leise. Ich drücke die Tür langsam auf. Ein heller und sehr langer Gang liegt vor mir. Er ist so lang, dass ich nicht mal bis ans Ende sehen kann. „Ein echtes Horrorfilm-Klischee." Ich lache nervös und sehe mich im Gang um, nur der schmale Gang und die Beleuchtung. Keine Bilder oder eine besondere Tapete. Das Seufzen, das ich von mir lasse, klingt genervt und resigniert gleichzeitig. „Nützt wohl nichts. Liebe Monster und Killer, hier komm ich." Meine Schritte hallen im Gang laut wieder. Das Echo scheint unendlich zu sein. Ich bleibe kurz stehen und drehe mich mit geschlossenen Augen um. Ich öffne sie einen Spalt und seufze nochmal laut. „Wieso müssen hier Türen von Geisterhand verschwinden? Auf und zu gehen ist ja noch in Ordnung, aber verschwinden." An dem Ende, von dem ich komme, ist nur noch eine blanke Wand. Ich drehe mich wieder um und gehe den kalten und hoffentlich leeren Gang entlang. Es fühlt sich schon nach ein paar Metern so an, als sei ich schon Stunden unterwegs und dank des Echos hab ich die ganze Zeit die Befürchtung, ich sei nicht alleine im Gang. Ein lautes Lachen meinerseits: „Ha, als ob es hier gefährlich wäre, es ist nur ein kleiner, enger Gang, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit..." Mein Blick verfinstert sich und ich sage genervt: „Natürlich, die einzige Person im Raum schafft es, mir die Laune zu verderben." Mein Weg verändert sich auch nach Stunden langen Laufens nicht. Blanke Wand, blanker Boden, blanke Decke, selbst die Beleuchtung ist eintönig; einfach nur eine Glühbirne, die von der Decke hängt. Alles ist in perfekter Ordnung. Es kotzt mich an. Alles ist an seinen Platz. Ohne Unterschied. Alles muss gleich sein, oder es wird ausgesperrt. Selbst nachdem ich Stunden gelaufen bin, wurde ich nicht müde. Mir wurde nur langweilig und durch die Langeweile wurde meine Laune nicht gerade besser. Ein eintöniges Pochen macht sich in meinen Kopf breit. Es interessiert mich nicht. Meine Schritte werden langsamer und ich schlurfe mit meinen Füßen über den Boden. Nachdem ich stehen geblieben bin, bemerke ich, dass sich mein Körper langsam in das Weiß der Umgebung verfärbt. Meine Augen weiten sich ungläubig. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! ICH passe mich doch nicht an was Langweiliges an. ICH will nicht immer dasselbe tun! ICH will unterschiedlich sein! Ich will anders sein!" Wut breitet sich in mir aus. Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass ich mich dem langweiligen Trott der Welt anpasse? Ich springe gegen die nächstbeste Glühbirne und reiße sie von der Decke. Ich dachte zuerst, ich verbrenne mich, aber nein: sie war eiskalt. Ich schlage mit unkontrollierbarer Wut gegen die Wand links von mir und nach ein paar Schlägen bilden sich dort Risse. Ich schlage immer weiter auf die Wand ein. Die Wand, die mich einengt. Mich von allem fernhält. Bis sie zerbricht. Nicht nur die Stelle, auf die ich geschlagen habe, sondern der ganze Gang. Alles zerbricht. Ich schwebe in leerer Finsternis und ich genieße es. So ruhig und so leer. Niemand, an den ich mich anpassen muss, nur ich und sonst niemand. Während ich so durch die Finsternis treibe, merke ich, dass unter mir Wege sind. Und auf jedem Weg laufen Menschen. Einige laufen zusammen, einige alleine. Manche Wege kreuzen sich und manche trennen sich. Viele Wege führen nach Oben oder Unten und einige bleiben einfach monoton auf einer Linie. Ein paar Wege brechen einfach ab und die Person verschwindet nach und nach. Ein paar Menschen werden von Leuten, die ihren Weg kreuzen einfach vom Weg runtergestoßen. „Das Leben ist grausam... Man lebt, um zu sterben..." Ich sehe mich um. Überall dasselbe. „Was bringt einem das Leben? Es zögert den Tod doch nur hinaus. Das Leben versucht zu rasen, dem Tod zu entkommen, doch der Tod ist geduldig. Er weiß, er muss nur warten, bis seine Beute aufgibt. Also wieso leben?" Ich hänge so meinen Gedanken nach, als mir ein roter Weg ins Auge springt. Er ist anders als die anderen. Zum einen seine Farbe und zum anderen schießt er von einem Weg zum anderen, stößt die Menschen reihenweise von ihren Wegen, in den Schlund des Todes. Ich versuche dichter an den Weg heranzukommen, schaffe es aber nicht. Ich kann ihn nur von weitem betrachten, also tue ich das. Ich folge diesem karmesinroten Pfad. Es scheint fast so, als ob er durch nichts aufgehalten werden kann, doch auch er wird nach und nach langsamer, färbt sich wie die anderen grau und läuft einfach nur nach vorne. Ich sehe mir den Pfad genauer an, sehe aber nur fünf Personen auf dem Weg. Vier von den Fünf laufen in einem perfekten Rechteck und jeder hält jeweils eine Kette, die an etwas in ihrer Mitte befestigt ist. Etwas, das ich nicht erkennen kann. Die fünfte Person läuft hinter dem Etwas, das ich nicht erkennen kann und notiert immer wieder etwas auf seinem Notizblock. Ich werde von etwas hochgezogen und falle dann hart auf einen Weg. „Was zum... ?!" Ich sehe mich um und sehe dann jemanden auf mich zu laufen. Einen Mann mit einer... Clownsmaske? „Natürlich, es muss ja ein Clown sein. Oh toll, er hat ein Messer in der Hand. Der will sicher nur kuscheln." Ich springe auf und laufe mit aller Macht los. Der Clown ist mir dicht auf den Fersen. Ich weiß, ich muss entweder schneller laufen, sterben oder ihn töten. „Erstmal Möglichkeit eins." Ich atme die kalte Luft tief ein und laufe, was meine Beine hergeben. Während ich so laufe, bemerke ich, dass alles um mich herum Form annimmt. Eine dunkle Gasse, ein sternenklarer Himmel, ein wunderschöner Vollmond und ein verrückter Clown mit einem Messer in seiner Hand. „Ups, hab dich ja fast vergessen." Plötzlich höre ich Geräusche. Autos, Autohupen, Musik und das irre Lachen dieses Clowns. Er schreit mir hinterher: „Bleib stehen und es wird nicht ansatzweise so weh tun!" Denkt der etwa, ich bin bescheuert?! Es reicht mir. Ungebändigte Wut macht sich in mir breit. „Okay, Möglichkeit Drei!" Ich sehe mich schnell um und finde ein Stahlrohr. Meine Waden brennen wie sonst was und meine Füße fühlen sich auch an, als würden sie bluten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Brennen in meiner Lunge. Aber ich weiß, das Rohr wird mein Leben retten! Im Laufen packe ich das Rohr, halte es fest in meinen Händen, drehe mich um und schlag mit aller Kraft zu. Ich spüre wie ich etwas treffe, etwas Hartes. Ich gucke schwer atmend runter und sehe, dass ich den Clown getroffen habe. Höchstwahrscheinlich am Kopf, denn er liegt dort unten zusammengekauert und hält sich den Kopf fest. Ich sehe das Messer vor meinen Füßen liegen. "Weißt du, kleiner Clown, ich könnte dich jetzt töten... Aber dich für immer zu verkrüppeln, ist, glaub ich, besser." Ich sehe bösartig auf ihn runter und prügele mit dem Stahlrohr auf sein Bein ein, bis es nur noch eine verkrüppelte Masse ist. Dann wurde es wieder schwarz. Ich stehe in einem Raum. In dem Kinderzimmer. Aber dieses Mal ist etwas anders. In einer Ecke liegt ein Bild, ein Kinderbild, von einem Clown, der verkrüppelt am Boden liegt. Und neben dem Bild liegt das blutige Stahlrohr. „Interessant." Ich zucke mit den Schultern und suche den nächsten Ausgang. „Aha! Unterm Kinderbett ist ´ne Falltür!" Ich bewege mich langsam auf das Kinderbett zu und verschiebe es. Ich bücke mich nach dem Griff der Falltür und ziehe sie quietschend auf. Komplette Finsternis, aber dort drin scheint sich etwas zu bewegen. Ich hocke mich an den Rand des Lochs, um es besser zu sehen, als ich von hinten hinein gestoßen wurde. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum